


Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.4 I love Kageyama?

by Neteshi18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18
Relationships: kagehina
Kudos: 4





	Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.4 I love Kageyama?

-A month after Kageyama's rejection -

Kags, we haven't talked for a month. Did I hurt you that bad?

You said you hate me. 

You hate me right?

Im sorry. 

But I wish I would of said the opposite. 

I wish I weren't sorry. 

Though I can't see you the same. 

You probably can't see me the same either. 

If I knew it was going to end this way, I wouldn't of broken your heart. 

Can you give me another chance?

"I wish it could end that way.." Hinata sighs. 

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Hinata blushes. He lays in his bed in the same position, the position when Kageyama was sleeping with him. 

"Kags?" Hinata remembers himself saying. 

"Cute...." 

"What am I thinking?"

"Why am I feeling this way?" Hinata, takes a moment to realize what happening. 

"I love... Kageyama?"

"No! I'm not into guys." 

"But Kageyama does seem really cute though..."

"No! Im not gay, and besides Kageyama is my best friend."

"Until I broke his heart... and got rejected." 

"Fine... maybe I do like Kageyama."

"But I don't love him..." 

"Though how nice would it be to date him!"

"Ughhh this is hard." Hinata says sitting up, then ploping back on his bed. 

"But maybe this might be more than a crush."

"Kageyama said it..."

"He loved me" 

"And I think I love him"

I want to try again. 

I want to confess to Kageyama.

And not just some corny confession. 

I mean it this time. 

Last time I didn't care, and I just wanted him to feel better. 

But now?

I actually like Kageyama now. 

And I want to date him. 

I want to learn how to love. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama says.

"Kags..."


End file.
